The present invention relates generally to collision warning systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for warning a vehicle operator of another vehicle within a blind spot of the vehicle.
Collision warning systems are becoming more widely used. Collision warning systems provide a vehicle operator knowledge and awareness of objects or vehicles within a close proximity so as to prevent colliding with those objects. Current collision warning systems are unitary in nature in that they only warn the operator of the vehicle containing the collision warning system of a potential collision. A sensor located on a vehicle, upon sensing an object generates an object detection signal, which is communicated to the operator of that vehicle.
Warning systems for vehicles that are directed to the rear of the vehicle are known. However, such systems typically are not image-based and thus are subject to false sensing. Other rear-sensing systems monitor the rear of the vehicle without monitoring the transition of a vehicle from the rear of the vehicle to the blind spot.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved blind spot warning system. The improved system may increase reaction time and decrease the probability of a collision occurring.